


Starbucks

by Melody_Harkness



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness
Summary: "Customer from hell"





	Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> "Customer from hell"

"Can I've one caramel frappuccino and hot chocolate but kid temperature."  
"One caramel frappuccino and hot chocolate, do you want a cream on top?"  
"Only on the chocolate, please."  
"Anything else?"  
"Gabriel, did you finally choose what you want?"  
"Oh yes, can I have half-whole milk and half non-fat milk, no foam, two shots of decaf and two shots of regular, three pumps of caramel syrup and three pumps of vanilla syrup, with cream on top, sprinkles and caramel syrup on top as well in the venti cup, please."  
Sam just sighed and looked at the poor guy with pity.


End file.
